A Sentinel's Trials
by Mad Man in the Flesh
Summary: A new member, joins the Young Justice team. My OC Sentinel will be going through the hardships the team face on a daily basis from start to finish, along with some demons and angels from his past popping up over the place. But what does he want to hide from the team? Pairings: Supermartian, Chalant, Artemis/OC I'm not great at summaries, but please give this story a go. Read Review


**I don't own Young Justice or DC comics, only Sentinel.**

**Please review. Criticism is allowed if it's constructive.**

Metropolis. It wasn't the worst place to live in the world. Not many villains caused trouble in the city because who would really want to cause crime in the city of Superman, except the people who had access to Kryptonite, such as Lex Luthor. Maybe this was the reason that a boy around seventeen was walking around the city. He was wearing a black hoodie with jeans, white converse shoes and in his hands was a crossbow bolt. He was walking around the streets of Metropolis with no destination in mind from what Superman could from his vantage point in the air above the city. He went unnoticed by the people in the streets, not that the boy really minded, he was used to things like that. He preferred solitude. But he didn't go unnoticed by Superman who kept a close eye on him. He easily made his way through the streets weaving in and out of he crowds with grace and no one even spotted him. A police siren broke the air, causing all heads to turn towards it with curiosity. With his enhanced vision, Superman easily seen the black van that was barrelling down the street towards them with a Metropolis Police car close behind it. Probably seeing an epithany, the vans driver began driving on the pavement, causing the people to dive into shops and into alley ways to avoid the van, all except for the boy who pulled out two guns. Two loud cracks filled the air before the sound of glass shattering could be heard from the van. Quickly putting away the guns, the boy ran straight at the van before diving through the broken windshield. Superman's eyes widened in surprise, probably so did everyone else's eyes when they seen the boy throwing two grown and rather muscular men out of the back of the van before bringing it to a halt.

Stepping out of the van, the two men began running towards the boy, ready to fight him. The first one swung a fist at his head causing him to duck underneath it and the swing sent a kick at the kid but it was easily caught before he then flipped him over his hip, causing the man to crash into his friend. The first quickly pushed himself off the ground and took out a small, yet sharp knife and began slashing at the boy. He dodged every slash the man did, even somersaulting over him to make him angry. On the next slash, the boy grabbed the mans arm and threw him into the van, causing a large dent to appear in the side and also dropping the man into unconsciousness. The second man then charged wielding a baton which was quickly ripped out of his hands before the man was sent crashing to the ground as the wooden baton splintered over his head. The boy who was still standing carried the man over to his acompliance before unceremoniously dumping him beside him. Superman was very impressed with the boy and how trained he was. Using his x-ray vision, the Man of Steel seen an orange and black metal helmet under his hood and orange and black armour for his shoulders, arms and legs and from his neck down he wore black kevlar body armour that was covered in scars and bullet grazes. Superman instantly felt sorry for the boy and what he was put through. Quickly floating down to the streets below, the boy looked up and most likely had a mixture of shock and confusion on his face as to way the Man of Steel was coming to see him, but he didn't run which intrigued Superman but all the same he didn't want him to run.

"You did a good job here," Superman said as he surveyed the police putting handcuffs on the two men, "What's your name?" By now the two were walking through the streets of Metropolis, although Superman was floating slightly.

"Sentinel." The boy replied, looking down at his feet as if they were the most interesting thing in the world.

"Good to meet you Sentinel. Now do you mind telling me your real name?" Superman said once they were in a run down cinema, "Don't worry there is no one here that can overhear us." Obviously being a good reason for Sentinel, he lowered his hood and Superman got a better look at his mask and realisation struck him across the face when he said his name,

"My name is Jason Wilson. And you can probably guess who my dad is." Superman nodded before speaking,

"The actions of your father won't be held against you. You seem to have a good mind and heart and are trying to help in this world. I don't care what you've done. It's obvious that you were forced into them judging by the scars on the armour." The boy just remained impassive but gave a slight nod as acceptance to what the Man of Steel said.

"So, what now?" Sentinel asked as he looked up at Superman.

"I'll take you to the Hall of Justice. See what we can do for you."

"Thanks," an awkward silence filled the room before it was broken, "So how are we getting there?"

"Zeta beams." As the words left Superman's mouth a blue light ran over Superman's body before an automated speaker spoke,

"Recognised. Superman 0-1. Recognised. Sentinel."

"You'll get a designation number later." Superman said before he walked towards the machine that was starting to spin up with an orange light. Sentinel just stared at it for a few moments before joining the other man's side before Superman walked in with Sentinel only a few steps behind.

Sentinel's POV

Once the light faded from behind me and I my eyes adjusted to the sudden change of light, I was amazed. I was in the Hall of Justice. I just teleported and it was kinda disorientating. Looking around, I noticed the room was empty of life except for Superman and I. Bookshelves lined the walls and were filled with many different books and in the middle of the room was some comfy looking chairs with a coffee table between them. A bright flash brought my attention to the tourists who were up on the balcony taking pictures of the big blue Boy Scout and the sudden appearance of what would look like a new partner to the League.

"Superman to Batman." Superman said out loud into the comm piece that was in his ear.

"What is it? I'm busy." The distinctive sound of keys typing on a computer and tea being poured while a kid laughed in the background came through the ear piece as well.

"You're in the cave typing on a computer while Agent A pours your tea and Robin is laughing about something."

"What is it?" Batman growled out before he took a sip of the tea.

"I've got someone here that you may want to meet."

"Who is it?" Batman said, his voice laced with curiosity.

"Come over and see him. We're at the Hall." The line was silent for a while before Batman answered back,

"I'll be there in an hour. I need to give some evidence details to Commissioner Gordon and then I'll see who you brought with you."

"Thanks, see you in a while." Superman said before the comm link went dead.

"Um... Superman. Is there a place where I could get washed?"

"Yeah, just down that hall," he said putting to a door on my left, "First door on your right should be the showers." Nodding my head to him, I jogged down the hall and true to his word, the showers were in the first door on the right. Taking off my clothes and armour, I stepped into the shower, relishing the feeling of the warm water on my body.

This went on for ten minutes before I stepped out into the steamed up shower room. Wrapping a towel around myself and wiping the condensation of a mirror, I took a look at myself and I looked awful. My white hair was singed in some places, my yellow eyes had dark circles underneath and then there was the permanent scar that ran from above my left eye to the beginning of my cheekbone. My body itself wasn't that bad. I had a more athletic form like my dad with some muscle on my arms and legs and a six pack. For the most part, the dried blood had been washed off and had left red trails but. Nothing to worry about as the scars on my chest and arms had closed over. The joys of having a meta gene that heals me when injured or sick, usually when the body thinks something's wrong with it. Quickly drying myself off and spiking up the front of my hair as best I could, I put on the black shirt I was wearing along with the combat trousers. That was followed by the Kevlar body armour and the orange Nth metal shoulder, leg and arm guards and finally the orange and black Nth metal helmet. Holstering my two guns in my side sheaths and my twin crescent promethium swords around my back, I walked out into the main room with all the books. Looking around I noticed that Superman had disappeared and judging by the fact that all the crowds had disappeared from the upstairs glass, my guess was he went up the stairs and the people were now taking pictures with the Man of Steel. Looking around the shelves, I scanned the books before finally settling on the first Harry Potter book and choosing one of the chairs before reading the book. I was a few chapters into the novel when I heard the crowd shouting "Look, it's Batman and Robin! Flash and Speedy!" the normal things among those lines idolising the heroes that walked through the halls. Putting the book back and resting against the super computer at the far end of the room. My wait for the heroes was short lived as the large metal doors at the other end opened, revealing the Dark Knight, Aquaman, Flash, Green Arrow, Martian Manhunter and Red Tornado and their respective sidekicks behind them, Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash and Speedy. Seven eyes narrowed when they seen me except for the Bats who asked the question,

"I'm guessing you are the one Superman was talking about?"

"Yeah, name's Sentinel. Nice to meet you, I guess?" Not my best moment I admit, but hey at least I didn't threaten anyone, that's got to count for something.

"Did Superman mention why you're here?" I just shook my head in the universal no sign and Batman just sighed, "Well then, just stay here until we contact Superman. Now we need to compare notes. What is the likelihood of four ice villains attacking on the same day." The four leaguers went over to the supercomputer were they were joined by Red Tornado and Martian Manhunter.

"That's it?" Speedy said, bringing all the rooms attention to him, "You promised us a look at the HQ, not some glorified backstage pass!"

"It's a rare opportunity. You've been allowed access very little get." Aquaman said, causing Speedy to scoff.

"Oh, really," Speedy gestured up to the glass barrier and sure enough the tourists were back once again, taking pictures of the ten assembled heroes, not really caring about me, "Who cares what side of the glass we're on. Don't you see, there treating us like sidekicks. Worse, they're treating us like kids! This was supposed to be the day! First step into becoming fully fledged members of the Justice League." The other three just stared at one another then back to Speedy. My hands slowly started to inch towards my pistols, a action that yet unnoticed by everyone par Batman, who just gave me a small glare, but then his attention focused onto Kid Flash when he started speaking,

"Well, yeah. I mean step one is a tour of the HQ, right?"

"Except the Hall isn't the Leagues real HQ. It's a tourist attraction and a pit stop for Zeta tubes transporters to the real thing," Speedy said, okay I was interested now and leaned forward to get closer to the group, "An orbiting space station called The Watchtower." As he spoke, Batman sent a pointed glare at Green Arrow that only intensified when GA said something. When none of the others answered to Speedy he glared at them, "Really? You're taking their side? What makes you think they play fair?"

"You aren't helping your cause son," Aquaman said, "Stand down or..." Speedy interrupted

"Or what? You'll send me to my room? And don't call me 'son'. I'm not even his," Looking over at GA when he said that, "I thought I was his partner, obviously not," he took of the yellow hat before throwing at Green Arrow's feet, "I quit." Turning around, he began walking towards the door and before GA could go after him I gave out a small laugh that caused everyone to turn towards me and for everyone to remember I was in the room.

"Sorry, don't mind me." I said as I scanned the shelves, pretending I was looking for a book.

"Um... Sorry but who are you?" Robin asked as he turned in his chair to get a better look at me.

"Call me Sentinel." I replied, pulling a book out and inspecting the books cover.

"Okay and what exactly are you doing here?" Kid Flash asked as he stared at me as I slotted the book back into the shelf.

"Superman brought me here." Was my simple answer as I worked my way round the room and towards Speedy who just glared at me.

"That still doesn't answer the question." Speedy said rather rudely as he clenched his fist. _Good God. Can this guy not be an ass for a few minutes. _

"Good listening skills there Speedy. Now all you need to do is work on your people skills and we could be good friends," He just glared at me and took what he supposed was a threatening step forward and I matched his move, causing him to step back, "You say you need respect but what you need is a backbone. You took one step to threaten me it didn't work. I did and you practically stumble over your own feet." He just glared at me if the narrowing of the whites in his mask said anything before he spun on his heel and left the room. A small beep from the computer got everyones attention as an image of Superman appeared.

"Superman to the Hall. There's a fire over here at Project CADMUS."

"I've had my suspicions of CADMUS. We'll rendezvous," another beep interrupted the Dark Knight as Zatarra's face appeared beside the Man of Steel.

"Wotan is trying to blot out the sun with the Amulet of Aten. All Leaguers please respond."

"Superman?"

"It's a small fire. The local authorities have it under control."

"Acknowledged. All leaguers respond to Zatara's co-ordinates," Batman said before the six leaguers in the room went towards the Zeta Tubes with the three sidekicks following behind, "Stay."

"What? But you may need our help." Robin said gesturing to the two beside him, good to know I'm forgotten so easily.

"You aren't ready yet." Flash said trying to make them see reason.

"Since when?" Kid said crossing his arms and staring at his mentor.

"I mean you aren't ready to work as a part of this team."

We'll discuss this when we get back," Batman said as the blue light analysed him, "But for now stay." And with that all the leaguers where gone.

"I can't believe this!" Kid shouted while throwing his arms up in an annoyed manner, "They're treating us like sidekicks!"

"My king. My mentor. I thought he trusted me."Aqualad said as he looked down at the floor.

"Trust us. They don't even trust us with the basics. They have a secret HQ in space." Kid ranted.

"Here's a question. Why didn't we leave with Speedy?" All three looked down at the floor before jumping at the sound of my voice, really, am I that easily forgotten,

"You didn't leave because you three aren't self centred assholes. Speedy just cared about himself. Wanting respect that he already had. I mean he was the only one of you four actually told about the Watchtower and then he throws away Green Arrows trust so easily."

"And how do you know what our mentors thought?" KF said as he got up close to me.

"You do realise that your mentors would've told you the truth but yet they didn't as the real HQ is meant to be a secret until your ready." Apparently happy with my excuse KF turned back towards his friends before Robin began to talk,

"So, who exactly are you meant to be? You look like a mini Deathstroke."

"You know. I've only noticed that now. Guess it's just an unlucky coincidence." I lied, not wanting to give to much info about me away. Might as well hold my cards as close to my chest until I need to.

"What is Project CADMUS?" Aqualad asked as he and Robin walked towards the supercomputer.

"Don't know but I..."

"It's a genetic research lab here in D.C." I said as KF and I walked up beside the two boys.

"How did you know that?" Aqualad said as the three of them stared at me.

"I keep tabs on certain areas in the States. CADMUS is high on that list."

"Yeah he's right. Genetics Research lab." Robin said after he hacked the computer.

"Well if Superman and Batman are suspicious then maybe we should go investigate. Solve their mission before they do. It would be poetic justice." KF said as he and Robin smirked at each other.

"They are all about the justice." Robin chuckled as he and Kid started walking away.

"But we were told to stay here." Aqualad said as he tried to keep the two from leaving.

"Yeah, for the blotting the sun mission. Not this."

"If your going to CADMUS so am I." Kid said as they looked at us with anticipation on there faces.

"Well, no one really has a say in what I do so what the hell." I said as I stepped up beside Kid and Robin.

"So, just like that we're a team on a mission." Aqualad said as he gave a ghost of a smile to us.

Ten minutes later we were at the CADMUS building where there were firefighters trying and failing to control the fire. An explosion on the second floor caused two scientists to be thrown from the window and started falling to the ground before a yellow blur caught them and deposited them on the roof before grabbing the same window ledge the scientists fell from. I distinctly heard someone say "It's Flash Boy!" and Kid shouting back "It's Kid Flash!"

"We need a plan. Robin..." Turning to the young kid we discovered he was gone leaving a creepy laugh in his wake.

"If we ever actually do become a team," I said running with Aqualad towards the building, "we need better communication."

"Agreed." Aqualad said before taking control of the fire engines water supply before focusing on the fire while I turned the lift to the roof to help the scientists. Quickly using the levers, I finally got to the roof and grabbed the scientists and pulled them into the basket before jumping onto the water platform that Aqualad was using for a platform.

"The scientists are in safe hands now." I said as we jumped into the window Kid had crawled in through along with Robin and both were checking through the file systems and computers.

"Appreciate the help." Aqualad said sarcastically as he walked past the two younger heroes.

"You both handled it. Besides we're here to Justice remember?" Robin said before going backing to the computer he was hacking. A ding brought our attention down the hall. I ran around the corner to see Aqualad staring at an... elevator. Really? What's so special about that?

"This is wrong," Robin said as he began hacking into the buildings mainframe, "All elevators should be down," Pulling up the schematics he glared at the elevator, "I was right, a high speed express elevator doesn't belong in a two story building."

"Neither does what I saw." Aqualad said as he pulled open the elevator doors and we all looked down the dark cavern that was the elevator shaft.

"And that's why they need an express elevator." Robin said, way to point out the obvious and then he pulled out his grapple gun before descending into the shaft. When Robin was a few floors down Kid jumped onto the rope followed by Aqualad and lastly me after I activated the night vision in the helmet.

"I'm at the end of my rope." Robin said before he swing into an elevator door as Aqualad told him to hack it. Once four green smiley Robin faces appeared on the holographic screen Aqualad pulled open the doors before walking in. When I landed and looked around I was shocked as the walls were covered in a weird red substance that looked a lot like flesh or goo to me, I decided not to touch the walls. Pulling a sword out of my sheathe for comfort I looked up in time to see Kid run down a hallway towards an ominous stopping sound that was getting closer. The other two ran round the corner with me close behind watching their backs before I turned around to see these large creatures marching down the hallways with a small gremlin type thing with horns riding on one of the creatures backs. Looking at it the horns glowed red but my guess was that none of the others seen it as they were still staring at the creatures.

"Yep, nothing weird going on here." Aqualad said, his voice laced with sarcasm as he watched the creatures out of sight causing me to let out a hollow laugh that echoed for a few seconds around the hall. Walking in the opposite way the creatures had gone we eventually found ourselves in a room with many creatures generating electricity.

"This is how the real CADMUS stays of the grid. They have these things producing electricity for them." Kid said as he stared at the creatures in the blue pods.

"Genomorphs," Robin said as he began reading info of the holographic screen that was in front of him but I just tuned him out until Aqualad spoke

"The name itself is a give away. The Cadmus in Greek Myths created new life by sewing dragon's teeth in the soil."

"So basically CADMUS is creating weapons?" I said as I turned back to the three heroes who were looking at a the screen.

"Yeah, look at the stats on these things. Super strength, claws, intelligence. It looks like CADMUS is breeding an army."

"But for who?" Kid said looking over Robin's shoulder.

"There's something else. Project Kr. The files triple encrypted," Robin moaned as he began typing, "It may take some time to break."

"Halt!" Someone shouted, causing all of us to turn towards the voice. In his place stood a man in a blue armoured suit with a golden helmet and a small gold shield on his left arm, "Wait. Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash and someone." He said as he just stared at me.

"Least he got your name right." Robin muttered to KF who just elbowed him. I mentally judged how well the fight could go, three highly trained heroes and an ex assassin against an unknown man and six creature type things with sharp claws. I then began to mentally judge the distance from here to the elevator down the hall at least fifty feet. It was only when the man said "Take them down hard! No mercy!" Did I jolt into reality as the six genomorphs charged at us. Robin through down a smoke pellet and the same creepy laughter filled the hall as he disappeared leaving Aqualad, Kid Flash and I to fight the genomorphs. Two came running at me with the claws slashing at me as I ducked and dodged. One managed to land a blow on my shoulder but luckily the Nth metal caused the sharp claws to bounce of rather than cutting into me. The creatures looked stunned before they began slashing again. We had to start backing up as there was no room to fight and we had no idea how to fight these things. Dropping a small device the three off us ran down the corridor as a bright flash occurred behind us momentarily stunning the creatures as we ran towards the elevator where we found Robin hacking the controls.

"Thanks for the help back there Rob." Kid said as he came to a stop beside the young boy.

"Weren't you right behind me?" Robin said rather cockily as the elevator doors slide open. We all quickly piled inside and the doors slide to a shut as the first creature rounded the corner.

"Dude what are you doing?" Kid shouted as he looked at his friend, "Out is up!"

"Excuse me. Project Kr is on sub level fifty two."

"This is getting out of control. Maybe we should call the League." Aqualad said.

"Might as well, we're already here." Kid said as the elevator doors opened opened up and revealed another corridor. With no other option but to carry forward we did but kept our guard up as Robin pulled out a Bird-a-rang and I pulled out my second sword, holding them in an attack position. After a few more steps we came to a fork in the path and both paths looked bad either way.

"Which way." Kid questioned as he looked down both hallways as if hoping to see a way out.

"Yeah. Bizarre looking hallway number one or bizarre looking hallway number two." Robin said while pointing the disks down each hallway.

"Halt." A man said as he stepped out of the hallway on our left. He looked humanoid in shape but he had features similar to that of the genomorphs chasing us. His body was blue and he had large horns like the small things on the mammoth things back. He wore a scientist uniform but without the lab coat. Raising his hand, his horns glowed red as two barrels levitated in the air before they were sent towards us.

"I pick hallway two." I said before we all ran down the hallway although Kid was ahead off us. In a matter of seconds we heard a scream and a crash as he hit something and rounding the corner we noticed he hit a female scientist walking out of a steel door. Acting quickly, he jumped up and grabbed a barrel before wedging it inside the door.

"Hurry!" He shouted as the barrel began to crumple under the pressure. Robin went through the door first closely followed by me and then finally Aqualad who kicked the barrel away and shut the door while Robin hacked it shut. Looking around the room, Kid and I came to a silent agreement that we were trapped.

"I've disabled the locks, we're safe." Robin said, looking pretty proud with himself.

"We're trapped." Aqualad and I said, breaking the young boys happy bubble. All that was in the room was a control panel, power cables covered part of the ceiling and in the very middle was a pod with the glass panel covered by condensed water vapour. Walking up to the pod, I ran a gloved hand over the glass taking off part of the cover to see a white shirt with a red 'S' insignia on the the front.

"Guys," I said grabbing everyone's attention, "You may want to see this." Stepping away I showed everyone the red insignia of Superman in the pod before Robin pressed a button to the full pod. Inside was a sixteen year old boy with short, black hair and wearing a full white suit.

"Wait a second," Kid said looking at the symbol, "Big k little r. The atomic symbol for Krypton."

"Robin hack." Aqualad said, breaking the silence that had unknowingly settled over the room.

"What? Oh, yeah, right," Robin pulled up the holographic screen before reading the info that came from the computer, "Project Kr. Otherwise known as Superboy. A clone force grown in sixteen weeks! From DNA acquired from Superman."

"More like stolen. No way the big guy knows about this."

"And what are those things in the pod as well." I said pointing to the gremlin type things at the top.

"G-nomes. They are telepathically force feeding him an education." Another silence settled between us before Kid broke it.

"They basically making a slave out of well, Superman's son."

"Now we contact the League." Aqualad said, each of the. Pressing their comms to call their mentors.

"We're in too deep. Literally." KF said.

"We need to release him," I said as I walked around to the controls that Robin and Aqualad were standing beside, "We can't let CADMUS do this." Pressing random buttons always works as one of them opened up the pod and allowed Superboy to fall out. What I noticed was that in the process was that the G-nomes horns glowed red and before we knew what had happened, Superboy had jumped at Aqualad and began beating the Atlantean. Kid was fastest to react as he ran at the clone but that failed to work as he was spotted and flung into a wall, hard. Kid rolled down while groaning but he refused to get back up. Robin was next to attack by throwing two exploding disks at him but that only served to anger him more as he grabbed the Boy Wonders legs before throwing him into the pod that shattered into glass and metal. I was next. Tackling the enraged Superboy to the ground, I began punching and elbowing any available piece of body I could and was very thankful for the strength of Nth metal as I'm sure I would've broken my arm otherwise. He eventually pushed me off and my back hit the control console, hard and caused me to topple over it. Looking over I seen Aqualad getting slammed into the roof before being chucked to the ground as the force cracked the ground around him. Grabbing another concussion device, I threw it over to Superboy who was momentarily blinded by the flash and deafened by the sound, thankfully my hunch on him having super hearing payed off. Using the console as a spring board, I vaulted into the mess of cables hanging above me. Looking around, Superboy noticed I disappeared but simply shrugged it away as he went to the deadlocked door and ripped it from it hinges as if it was a paper weight. The weird scientist creature, the golden helmet guy, the female scientist and a new scientist walked in and I seen the smug grin he had when he seen the three unconscious heroes. I gave a low growl that only Superboy heard as he focused on my position in the cables as the guy who I now knew as Guardian grabbed ahold of Robin while the clawed genomorphs grabbed Aqualad and Kid before dragging them out of the room. The last person out of the room was Superboy who looked one more time at where I was heading before exiting the room and five clawed genomorphs guarded the door. Jumping down from my hiding spot, I landed with a small thump but the genomorphs didn't hear it and kept staring down the hallway. _Some good security right there._ Picking up the largest shard of glass from the pod I could find, I flung it at what looked like a light control switch and I was right. The shard easily cut through the wires and the change in lighting caused the creatures to turn around and inspect the dark room, easily allowing me to slip out unnoticed.

_Ah, so you are the fourth member of this little group. _A voice spoke in my mind, so instantly I knew I was dealing with a telepath.

_Yeah and where exactly did you take them. _Great now I'm taking with someone I don't even know over my mind. This takes never talking to strangers to a whole new level.

_They are heading to sub level forty two to clone your friends. All the genomorphs have been told to let you pass. You're path to the elevator is clear._

_Um... Thanks? _I was waiting for a response from the voice but all I got in return was silence. Am I that easily forgotten about. Not waiting for an answer, I began the short jog to the elevator and was glad that the voice stayed true to its word as none of the genomorphs didn't attack, even though they looked like they wanted to. Quickly getting to the elevator I pressed the button for the forty second floor and was silently happy when the doors opened and no one was there. But yet I didn't get my hopes up as I heard steps coming down one of the three hallways and towards. Quickly hiding behind some barrels, I seen the people who had been walking. One was Gaurdian, the other was the scientist Kid crashed into and the third was the other scientist. He had ginger hair and wore glasses, I could see his eyes. He wore a normal scientist cloak, a blue shirt, trousers and black shoes but all in all he looked like a normal guy. What they were talking about, not so much,

"The clones will infiltrate the Justice League and report back to us weekly. Eventually we'll have enough information to take on the Justice League themselves and also find out the identities of most. The Light will be most impressed with how far our cloning has come on." The unknown doctor said as the three walked down the hallway to my right and most likely towards the other three. After letting the information sink in, I quickly ran down the hallway the scientists went and I seen Superboy. Although he looked to be in a trance when he seen me. I began to pull out my twin pistols prepping for another fight when he began to talk,

"You want your friends." It wasn't a question, more of a statement. I simply nodded my head while my eyes behind my mask narrowed, readying myself for an attack.

"You could've ratted my hiding spot out. Why didn't you?" I asked as I slotted one of the pistols away, the other I kept trained on him.

"I don't know. I thought that they wouldn't care about you. I mean you aren't a protégé to any of the league."

"Feeling the love" I said sarcastically before becoming serious, "Now, let's go help my friends." I ran past Superboy, grabbing the g-nome on his shoulder before throwing it into a wall and we ran down the hallway together. Getting close to the door, I was able to hear the pained screams of the three and I allowed Superboy to rip the door of its sliding hinges.

"What are you doing? I told you to get back in your pod!" the mystery man said. Walking in, Superboy, easily swatted away the four who ran at him.

"Don't give me orders." Superboy growled out before Kid spoke,

"So are you here to help us or fry us?" Superboy narrowed his eyes as if trying to use heat vision but nothing happened.

"Seeing as I don't have heat vision, I guess helping you is my only option." I gave a small chuckle before walking over to Kid Flash's pod and shattering the glass to help get him out while Superboy did the same with Aqualad.

"Can you all walk?" I questioned, heavily supporting Kid on my left shoulder.

"We should be fine." With that said, we began running down the hallway before the blonde scientists shouted something about us all being re podded by morning.

"He's so not whelmed." Robin said as he threw three exploding bird a ranges behind him that reduced the glass holding their blood to many pieces.

"We're still forty two levels below ground. We need to get to the streets."

"So we can be as destructive as we like?" I questioned Aqualad who looked uncertain before faintly nodding. I gave a faint smile as I brought out a sword and a gun._ Let chaos reign._ I thought as we rounded a corner to find some of the mammoth things again. Superboy and I were the first to join the fray. Superboy punching the creatures while I sliced and shot at their legs. The bullets harmlessly bounced off their legs but the promethium blade easily cut open wounds in the legs, allowing a slow trickle of grey blood to slip out and join the floor. I gave out a slight maniacal laugh as I jumped and used the wall as a vault and leapt to the others who were waiting for me at the elevator shaft.

"Superboy! The plan is to escape, not bury ourselves!" Aqualad shouted as Kid began running up the shaft while Robin used his grapple gun.

"You want to escape!" Superboy shouted before throwing one of the mammoths into the rest, causing a domino effect before he ran towards us. I got a run up before hitting the shaft and used it to propel me upwards. _Sometimes I am thankfully for the experiments. Enhanced strength, agility, senses, stamina and of course the trusty healing factor. _Looking down I seen Superboy jump with Aqualad before he quickly began to fall. If it wasn't for Aqualad grabbing something Robin threw then they would both be pancakes on the ground.

"Superman can fly," Superboy sounded distressed and rather confused, "Why can't I?"

"Don't know, but it looks like you can leap tall buildings in a single bound. Still cool." Kid said as he stopped on the level Aqualad was on.

"Guys this will have to be are stop!" Robin cried and I seen what he was talking about. The elevator was coming down going at least twenty miles per hour. Superboy and Aqualad quickly pried open the doors before the four jumped through, myself coming in last just as the elevator went past the doors.

"Too close." I muttered, pushing myself up to my feet only to notice the others running down the hallway. I sighed before I started running, quickly catching up with Aqualad.

"Which way?" Kid questioned as he lead the small group.

"Left!" Superboy cried, closely followed by a command to go right and straight into a dead end with a vent shaft.

"Oh nice directions Supey! Are you trying to get us re podded."

"I... I don't understand." Superboy said looking confused.

"Don't apologise. This is perfect." Robin said as he eyed the vent with a mischievous grin on his face. _Great minds think alike_. I jumped up to the vent, prying it off with minimal difficulty before leading the group through the vents.

"Shh. Do you guys here that?" Superboy questioned as he stopped in the vent.

"I don't hear anything." Kid said but then we heard the distinctive sound of claws on metal.

"Great, their in here with us." I said as I swiftly kicked open a vent grate, not really caring if it made a noise, the whole facility knows we're here anyway. Jumping out of the vents, Robin quickly pulled up the holographic computer and after a few clicks of his fingers on the keys he smiled a cocky grin saying something about hacking and motion sensors, I couldn't really care what was going on at the moment, I just wanted to get out.

"We're still some levels below ground." Aqualad said, bringing us back to our current predicament.

"Yeah, but now at least I have some room to move." KF said, pulling his goggles over his head before running up the nearest staircase. He was knocking genomorphs over, if the growling and thumping meant anything while we followed behind him. I heard a loud smash behind me and had seen Superboy had broken the steps, causing the genomorphs behind us to fall to the lower grounds. The stairway was then bathed in a red light as an alarm sounded in the facility, followed by a loud clang of someone striking metal. Transversing the last stairs, I seen KF holding his head from where he collided with the metal door.

"We're cut off from the street." Aqualad said as he seen the large metal panel.

"Thanks, my head hadn't noticed." Superboy ran up to the door along with Aqualad trying to forcefully open the door but to no avail.

"This will take too long to hack," looking down the hallway, the clawed genomorphs and two of the large ones were making our way towards us, "Quick! In here!" kicking open a door and going down a hallway before we were surround by Guardian and a lot of genomorphs, the red lights making them look even creepier. The small genomorphs' horns started glowing and before I even knew what had happened, I was lulled into a semi coma. I was aware of my surroundings, but annoyingly I couldn't hear anything or do anything as the small creatures had a grip on my mind.

After a few moments we all started to regain control over our bodies as Superboy was saying something about freedom, or maybe fro-yo, the forceful telepathy had caused a number on my hearing.

"Guardian." Aqualad said as he looked towards the hero who was rubbing his head in pain.

"Go. I'll deal with Desmond."

"I don't think so," the genomorphs behind Guardian moved away to show the ginger scientist holding a fluorescent blue liquid, "Project Blockbuster will help me regain control of Cadmus." With that being said and done, he drunk the contents of the test tube before he began to convulse. He was soon on the ground and his body was expanding outwards, his normal flesh being ripped apart as a blue, rock type substance covered his body, like an armour. The thing then reared its head, giving a roar then focusing on us. _Yippee! Another powerful experiment! _Guardian ran at the newly formed Desmond before he was swatted away like a fly and into the wall. Superboy had more luck and actually land a few punches against the thing. Desmond was able to land a punch against Superboy who was shortly tackled through the roof by the creature.

"That's one way of breaking through the ceiling." Robin said as he shot his grapple gun up. KF grabbed a hold of his arm and spoke as he ascended,

"You think the scientist actually planned that."

"I doubt he's planning anything anymore." Aqualad said as he jumped through the gaping hole and I followed his lead... Only to be slammed by Aqualad and Superboy who was thrown. I heard a few cracks from the two teens colliding with my midriff and also my back colliding hardly with the floor. I gave a small groan of pain as my body began the natural process of mending my broken ribs and I think my hip, not to sure, but I did know that it was sore. Kid helped me to my feet and we all stared down the now severely deformed Doctor Desmond. On a silent signal, Kid ran forward and as the creature began to move to grab him, he slid under his legs, momentarily distracting the Blockbuster creature, allowing Aqualad and Superboy to jump up to its head before delivering two punches to the center of its face. The creature toppled back before KF used his body to trip it up.

"Learned that one in kindergarten." He said, dusting off his hands as Robin and I jumped over him, Robin throwing to exploding disks while I shot at him, he just simply used his arms to block the attacks and he wasn't even fazed. Superboy tried to grapple with the creature, keyword, tried. The Blockbuster creature grabbed him before slamming into a pillar, causing a spider web of cracks to appear over the pillar that only got larger as the creature kept punching him. Aqualad quickly intervened by using a water whip to grab the creatures arm and that pulled him forward, allowing him to kick its face. Acting quickly, he then formed a mace but it was blocked and he was thrown into a pillar and one last punch sent Superboy through the already damaged one. My turn was next. Jumping onto the back of Desmond, I drove my swords thorough its shoulder, relishing in the roar that escaped it. I did a back flip off its back, pulling the swords upwards, causing a trial of grey blood to spew out of its shoulders and to cover me. _Okay, quite disgusting_. The next thing I knew was that I was flying across the room. My flight was cut short as my back slammed into one of the pillars and then Blockbuster's fist sent me all the way through. Getting up on shaky legs, I seen Kid Flash punching the Blockbuster creature across the face, taking part of the skin with it.

"Got your nose." He said in a taunting manner before speeding towards one of the pillars, bring Blockbuster with him.

"Superboy! Aqualad!" Robin shouted to the two, grabbing their attention and also mine. He was taking in a low voice so I didn't hear him, but I seen the holographic image of the room and the destruction that would more than likely ensure if the plan succeeded. Looking around for my swords, I seen one a metre in front of me and the other had imbedded itself in one of the remaining pillars. Grabbing the sword of the ground and in the pillar, before helping Kid distract the creature as Aquald and Superboy destroyed the remaining pillars and Robin placed bombs in the upper part of the room.

"Kid! If we get out of this then I'll take us all out for food someday! My treat!" I shouted as I dodged one of Blockbuster's fists.

"I'll take you up on that offer!" Kid said as he ducked a swipe.

"Guys get him on the X!" Robin shouted and Kid did just that, sliding on the water Aqualad put out, Blockbuster following close behind before Superboy gave it a strong punch across its jaw, bringing it to the ground. The spiral tattoos on Aqualad's arms began to glow blue before he put his hands to the water and allowed electricity to conduct through the water and to the creature which threw its head back and roared in pain before falling flat on the ground, "Everyone move!" Robin cried and none of us questioned the Boy Wonder as we ran towards the exit with the beeping sounds getting louder. When the first explosion gave, Superboy and Aqualad jumped on top of the two younger boys to shield them from the debris and when the second explosion sounded, I jumped atop of Aqualad to shield him and Robin even more. Eventually the whole building caved in on us, Superboy and I taking the brunt of the weight, but hey Superboy's practically invincible and my bones are already healing from the concrete on top of me. When it was quiet, Superboy began to push the concrete slab off of us and Aqualad and I soon joined in, taking in the air of Washington as fireworks sounded in the distance, signalling the fifth of July.

"Sweet outside!" I shouted flopping down on the ground and pretending to hug it.

"I can't believe we did it." Aqualad said as he stared at the now collapsed CADMUS and at the regular buildings in front of him.

"Was there... Ever any doubt." Robin said before giving KF a high five, followed by an audible crack at both of their ribcages. I gave a half smile which they all seen as part of my mask had broken of from my mouth.

"Wow, he's actually human underneath." Kid whispered to Robin who gave a small laugh but quickly shut up when my gaze landed on him. We watched as Superboy walked over to the Blockbuster creature that was trapped under a few tonnes of rubble. Kid walked over to him and put his hand on his shoulder,

"See," he gestured towards the luminous object in the sky, "The moon," Superboy looked up at it with complete and utter fascination before it turned into confusion as a small speck came flying towards us. On further inspection, it was a man in a blue suit, a red cape and a large red 'S' on his chest, "Oh and Superman. Do we keep our promises or what." KF said and as some as The Man of Steel landed, other members of the league arrived, the few I recognise were Martian Manhunter, Red Tornado, Wonder Woman, Zatarra, both Green Lanterns, both of the Hawks, Black Canary and of course Batman. None of the league looked pleased with us.

"The odds don't look good." I whispered as Batman stepped off the green platform along with Aquaman and Flash who began walking towards us along with Superman. Superboy walked forward to meet him and the older man narrowed his eyes before his eyes widened in shock as he seen the red insignia on his damaged solar suit, before it became the stotic expression once more.

"Is that what I think it is?" Batman said as his eyes narrowed.

"He doesn't liked being called an it." Kid sing songed to the leaguers.

"I'm Superman's clone!" Superboy said out loud, causing all the leaguers eyes to widen and look at one another in shock.

"Start taking." Batman said as his eyes narrowed even further.

After an hour of explaining what had happened in the previous while, with all the encounters in CADMUS, what they were doing and the transformation of Doctor Desmond, who was quickly taken away by both of the lanterns afterwards, the league was apparently happy with the explanation as they left us to our own devices. I grabbed one of my swords and a damaged rock before trying to sharpen it to the best of my abilities with the bad rock, I gave up within a minute, just forcing my body into a relaxing state. The other four were talking amongst themselves, with Superboy giving Superman the occasional glance. Eventually the Martian seen the glances and informed Superman who begrudgingly walked over. All our conversation stopped as to see how the interaction between the two supers would go.

"We'll try to sort something out for you... The league I mean. Um... For now I should make sure they get that Blockbuster creature squared away." That being said, Superman flew away from us and towards the direction the two lanterns went.

"Performance aside, we aren't happy." Batman said as he, Aquaman, Flash, Green Arrow and Black Canary all walked towards us,_ Don't know why Black Canary is coming, she has no apprentice._

"You should've called us." Flash said exasperated, throwing up his arms.

"You disobeyed League orders, hacked into League databases, endangered your lives and others. You will not be doing this again."

"I'm sorry Batman," I said bringing their attention to me, "But I think that we will be."

"Sentinel, stand down." Aquaman said moving to me.

"I'm sorry my king, but he and I won't. We did good work here tonight. Work that you trained us to do."

"If this is about your treatment at the hall..." Flash began before KF cut him off,

"Trust us. It isn't"

"Batman, we're ready to use what you taught us. Or why bother teaching us at all?" Robin said staring at his mentor.

"Why should they decide what we do. The way I see it, get on board or get out off the way." Superboy said and the five us stared down the Justice League.

"Three days." Batman said before he turned away from us and walked away, Robin close behind him. The rest of the leaguers left except for Aquaman, Flash and Black Canary.

"Aqualad, we must talk." And with that the two Atlanteans left the scene.

"You coming or not kiddo?" Flash said as he looked as his protégé.

"Hey Supey. You can stay at my house if you want?" Superboy just shrugged before following the two speedsters towards the nearest zeta beams. That just left me and Black Canary.

"I'm guessing your the son of Slade Wilson. Deathstroke." I numbly nodded my head at the heroines words.

"So what happens now?" I asked as I hung my head.

"What happens is you are going to go to my house in D.C. and stay there until Batman will call you to join the team of you five to operate under his command," My head shot up at her words, "You have been dropped of all charges that in anyway revolve around assassination or Deathstroke. You won't be held responsible for anything that you ever committed while operating under Deathstroke. Repaint your costume so it doesn't match your father's outfit." I nodded my head in agreement as Black Canary told me the address of her house and then we went in opposite directions down the round, her taking the direction the speedsters had went and me down one of the back alleys of D.C. When I finally did arrive at the heroines house I just dropped onto the couch and fell asleep, not caring about anything in the world as I faded into sleep.

The next morning, I was rudely awoken to a phone going off in the apartment. After the third ring I answered it and wasn't surprised to hear Batman's voice on the other end,

"Two days, Happy Harbour, Mount Justice, five pm. Be there." With that the phone went dead as Batman hung up on me. I took Canary's word to heart and went out into the streets of D.C. and bought ten cans of spray paint to remould the orange armour.

Five hours later, I was finally down with the repainting of the orange armour and was happy with my work. After a while of debating with myself, I decided to keep the name of Sentinel. No point in changing after operating under it for so long. Grabbing all my gear and weapons, I left Canary's apartment and headed towards my safe house where I grabbed one of the many motorcycles in the garage and began the journey to Happy Harbour.

Two days later at Mount Justice.

"This cave was the original HQ of the Justice League. We're calling it into commission once again," Batman said to Robin, Kid Flash, Aquald and Superboy, "Since you are all so keen on fighting the good fight you'll do it on League terms. Red Tornado has offered to live her and Black Canary will be your training teacher. I'll deploy you on missions."

"Real missions?" Robin questioned as he stared at his mentor.

"Yes, but covert."

"Batman needs a team that can operate on the sly. The League will handle the more obvious stuff. That's why we have this big targets on our chests." Flash said pointing to the yellow lighting bolt.

"The six of you will be that team." Batman said as he gauged their reactions.

"Awesome. Wait, the six of us?" Batman gestured behind them and the four boys seen Martian Manhunter with a younger martian at his side.

"This is the Martian Manhunter's niece. Miss Martian."

"Um... Hi." she said in a bid to be friendly.

"Liking this gig more every second." Wally said as he elbowed Robin.

"Hey there. I'm Wally, that's Robin and Aqualad. It's cool if you forget their names."

"I'm M'gann Morzz. It's an honour to be included."

"Hey Superboy," Robin said, grabbing the clones attention, "Come meet Miss M." As Superboy joined the group, M'gann morphed her shirt from white into black.

"I like your shirt." She said with a small blush on her face. Wally just elbowed Superboy and Robin gave him a small smile.

"Batman. Who is the sixth member of this team?" Aqualad questioned but the question was answered as the zeta beams powered up and the five turned to look at the new member, Wally was thinking it was Roy who was going to walk through the zeta beam,

"Recognised. Sentinel. A-zero two seven." The four boys gave each other a smile, ready to see the black and orange clad teen but were quite surprised when he walked in with all remnants of the colour orange gone from his armour and replaced with a dirty white.

"Nice to see you all again. Along with a new edition. Name's Sentinel." Jason said as he embraced the team in a group hug.

"M'gann Morzz or Miss Martian." Aqualad surveyed the team before he spoke,

"Today is the day."


End file.
